Compromised
by that-which-posesses
Summary: A short story about the new empress of Germany learning about her foiled plans. And how she relieved her anger. Rated M for sexual content. The dialogue is in German.


I kicked the doors open and stormed into the conference room, furious. Someone had spilled. Everything. All of my plans to conquer the known world, as cheesy as that sounded. But I was going to accomplish what my predecessor, Adolf, had not. I was doing it _with_ Russia. Ivan was more than obliged to share the Earth and its people with me.

But now it was all over. The wrong people heard and now the Americans knew. I didn't need them barging in. Yet.

"Was ist passiert?" I screamed at the closest soldier. "Wer hat die Amerikaner erzählt ?"

„Ich-Ich-Ich weiss nicht!" he stammered back.

I couldn't believe it. I looked around the room, waiting for an answer from someone.

"Nun?" I screeched. Silence.

I yelled and slammed my fist on the table. "Ich glaub das nichts! Ich dachte, dass ich euch vertrauen könnte!" Utter silence. No one said a word. I hoped that my flaming expression scared them, and it did, but it didn't herald a response. No one actually knew.

The doors opened again and a tall, muscular German soldier entered the room. I stopped breathing altogether and I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears. My head was throbbing. I didn't dare look at the man that just walked in and stood behind me. Strands of hair had fallen into my face and I'm sure I looked erratic. But he liked that kind of look.

"Alles ok?" he asked me. His voice was deep and his accent was thick. Oh, if I wasn't engaged, I would let him do so many things to me.

I took a deep breath and turned to face him. I jumped when I realized he was much closer to me than I had originally thought. Centimeters of air existed between us. "N-nein, Ludwig. Alles…schlecht."

He tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "Warum?"

I took my chances and glanced up into his eyes. His shining, blue eyes. I couldn't find the strength to tell him what happened. "Die Amerikaner…sie wissen."

"Wissen…"

"Mein Plan."

His facial expression turned grim. He was upset.

"Wie ist das passiert?"

My temper flared and my hormones burned away to ashes. "Ich weiss nicht!" I yelled in his face. He grabbed my hair and dragged me to the wall, pinning me against it.

"Nicht. Schreien," Ludwig whispered in my face. His breath was so addictive. It smelled so delicious. I wanted to taste it.

"Ludwig-"

"Was?"

I bit my lip. I could see the longing in his eyes.

"Lud…ich kann nicht."

"Wirklich?" He tilted his head. „Bist du sicher?"

„Sehr sicher!" I tried to push passed him, but not without making a lot of contact and brushing against his body.

He straightened up and slowly followed me to the end of the table. I sat into the head's chair and massaged my temples, frantically searched for the answer. Everyone in the room knew the plan, but they knew I'd end their lives – and the lives of their families – if they spoke a word. So then who was it? Who leaked?

"Ich denke," Ludwig started, "ich weiss, wer es war."

I immediately looked up at Ludwig.

"Wer?" I squeaked. I was honestly very afraid of the answer. But he didn't say anything. He just walked up to me, stood next to my chair, and pulled something out of his inside jacket pocket. He leaned forward and placed a photo in front of me. His proximity sent my emotions aflame again, but that was short lived.

The picture showed my beloved fiancée, in bed with another woman. That was not me.

Everything was dead silent. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stop staring at the man I loved. Or the man I thought I loved. I knew what I was going to do to him. I was going to kill him. Shoot him right in the forehead. Paint the wall with his brain. I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

I stood up and shredded the picture, tossing the little pieces of confetti over my shoulder and left the room. Ludwig followed.

"Du weisst, was ich wollen."

"Ja. Natürlich."

He followed me through every hallway and every door, up every flight of stairs straight to my room. I pulled my jacket off and threw it on the floor. I heard the door close behind me and I turned quickly to see Ludwig already standing inches away from me.

"Lud-"

He forced his mouth against mine, each and every one of his desire flowing through that kiss. It was forceful and passionate and hot; everything I imagined it would be. All of my problems melted away and I instantly forgot why I was so upset.

He pulled away and grabbed my wrist, forcing me onto the bed.

"Deine Bluse…" He ran his fingers over the buttons on my shirt. Then plucked them apart, one by one.

"Kein dirndl?" He was asking about my underwear. It wasn't what I wore underneath my dirndl. They made my breasts perkier.

"Nein. Nicht unter meine Unifrom."

"Aw…" he moaned, reaching behind my torso. I looked down at his chest, still covered by his own uniform. I didn't notice him take my bra off until he had my exposed nipples in his mouth. I yelped and arched my back, forcing them against his face. He wrapped his arms around my body and buried his face into my chest. His tongue teased me and turned on everything within me.

"Ludwig…" His eyes shot upwards to look at me. His position made me feel powerful.

He leaned back and stared at me. Slowly, he started undoing his buttons and straps. I watched, hungrily waiting for his bare chest. I wanted to feel his skin against mine. Before I knew it, he was completely nude.

"Dein Verlobte-"

"Er ist nicht meinen Verblote."

„Aber liebst du er?"

„Nicht mehr."

„Und?"

„Ich habe dich."

„Ich wird dich haben."

„Ja?"

„Ich wollte immer dich."

Cheesy, much? He laughed softly, as if I'd said my thoughts aloud, and kissed me again.

We made sweet love all night. I was finally having the man I wanted. It felt so right to have him inside of me. It was unlike anything my ex-fiancée could ever do for me.

But I knew how Ludwig was. He liked it rough. And he was determined to get what he wanted. The sex was sweet, just for me, but I could see it in his eyes. He wanted pleasure. So I let him.

"Dein Zug."

He quickly pulled out and grabbed my wrists. It hurt to be forced like this, but when it was Ludwig, it felt good.

"Beweg nicht," he demanded. I didn't dare move. The pain was great, but if I made him upset, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

He returned with handcuffs and quickly bound me to the bed frame.

"Ich habe nicht noch etwas," he said with a shrug. He knew I thought this was pretty cliché.

But he didn't let that stop him from shoving himself into me. I cried out in agony, but begged for more. I pleaded for him. He moved in and out with all the force he could. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed mine closer, driving him deeper into me. He moaned and ran his lips down my neck and licked my collar bone. I shivered and he felt it; he moved with much more force. Only a German could give it their all and then go harder.

I yelped when he smacked my ass and brought me back to reality. He was still thrusting in and out with more energy than I knew he had. Adrenaline did that to people.

Ludwig's face contorted and I knew that could only mean one thing. We'd been at it for hours and he was ready to finish. I wrestled to free my hands, still cuffed. I wanted to dig my nails into his skin. I wanted to leave my mark. But he wasn't focused on me. He was at that point where all he could focus on was releasing.

His twisted expression softened suddenly and a long, loud moan escaped his throat as I felt a wave of warmth pass over my body. I didn't even know I was ready, but I was, and we'd finished at the same time. I wasn't able to do that with any past man I'd slept with. In fact, Ludwig is the only person that actually made me orgasm.

He was breathing heavily into my face, and I drowned in the scent of his breath. I leaned my head forward and lost myself in another wonderous kiss. He still was in the mood; I could tell. He kissed me with so much desire and longing for more. It was animalistic. It made me horny all over again. He pulled back and smiled. He rolled off of me and uncuffed me, smiling maliciously.

"Nein…nein? Nein!" I yelled at him. He teased me and then left me to squirm. I hated that.

He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me close.

"Shhhhh," he breathed in my ear. It was a tranquil sound, but I still felt hot from desire. He snickered and ran his fingers gently over my bare back, instantly calming me. I relaxed and began to fall asleep. The last thing I saw was Ludwig's beautiful blue eyes and strong face. But the last thing that left my mind was my fiancée.


End file.
